Last Flight Out
by plain-old-me
Summary: Another IshiHime story... Haven't bored of it yet... Another sad ending, because I do't know how to make a happy ending....


**Disclaimer: **Me no ow Bleach... Honest to Zeus...

Again... Another IShiHime Fict...

And I keep on killing Ishida, tho he's my favorite character in Bleach...

The story was made after a local plane crashed to the sea in my country a while ago. No survivors...

Recently the authorities found the Black box that recorded the last conversation of the captain and the monitoring tower...

Tho no one that I know personally was on that plane, I do feel sorry for them...

Please R&R

* * *

**Last Flight Out**

In a small apartment in a dim light, a girl took out a box from a drawer

In a small apartment in a dim light, a girl took out a box from a drawer. She sat on the floor and started to open up the box. She takes out a bundle of letters and opens one of them.

_Dearest Orihime, _

_I can't believe it's been a month since I moved from Karakura town. I've missed you already…_

_I'm doing pretty well here. Don't you worry about me. I got my own room with a small window facing to the lake… It got pretty marvelous sight in sunset and sunrise. The guy next to my room is quite pain in the ass like Kurosaki, but I can handle him. The guy on my right have a Mexican descendant, that kinda remind me of Sado-kun. _

_Why do I have to meet those kinds of guys here I wonder. _

_Tho everything seems feels like home, but you're not here with me… No one could compare to you, Orihime. _

_Anyway, how are you? I hope you're fine. College seems challenging eh? The first semester might be easy for you, but don't get too carried away. _

_I think I gotta go now. The next class will be started in an hour I'd better get ready. _

_I missed you so much, Orihime. I could write the entire letter telling you that I missed you, but I don't wanna bore you… _

_Love, _

_Uryu_

* * *

The girl folds the letter and put it back to it's envelop. She opens the next one.

_My dearest princess, _

_How are you? I hope you're in a good condition. I got sick a couple days ago, but I feel better now. Don't worry, just a mere flu. _

_The exams went well. I got A for almost everything. Congratulations on the student achievement award. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I really wish I could. I really really really want to see you… _

_I'm sorry I couldn't go home this summer break. I took several subjects in advance so I can finish faster than I supposed to be. I hope you got an excellent summer. Go have fun with Arisawa-san and the other. I'm sure you needed it after all the hard work. _

_Say Hi to the other guys from me. I miss them, but as much as I miss you. _

_Missing you, _

_Uryuu_

_Merry Christmas!!_

_Again, I'm sorry I couldn't go home. I really wanted too. Did you get your present? Do you like it? I don't know what I should buy for you, and then I found that giant teddy bear and I couldn't resist picturing you holding it. Kawai, ne?_

_I've received your scarf, thanks… I love it!! _

_I missed you even more everytime I wear that scarf. _

_It's my last year.. My final year here… Just wait for me for less than 12 months, Orihime. I'll be home. I'll be able to see you again. _

_I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. _

_Love you always, _

_Uryuu_

* * *

_Ohaiyou Inoue-cencei!!_

_I bet those little kids call you Inoue-cencei, right?? Congratulation on you first job!! It's exciting, right?? You always love little kids. And I must say you look great with them…. _

_How's the school? Are they treating you nice? Cos if they don't I'll fly back right away and teach them some lesson… _

_And those kids… Do they giving you trouble? Kids could be excruciating some times… Moreover, they saw a beautiful sensei like you… They'll be nuttier than ever… _

_Hey, who do you love more? Me or the kids at school? Wait… Don't answer.. I'll hang my self if you say you love those little gakki more than me… Hahaha… No, it was a joke… Its okay to love them more than you love me, but nothing could compare how big is my love for you… And I envy those kids who could be with you everyday… _

_I'm doing my thesis… it goes pretty slow these days… I don't have much sleep… I wish I got more time in a day so I can think of you even more… It's painful, but I can't help it… I love you so much… _

_Take care, my beautiful sensei… I miss you so much…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Uryuu_

* * *

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry….._

_I should've told you. I don't wanna make you worry. It's nothing… Just a fatigue. I only stay about a week in the hospital. It's really nothing. __Ryuken __My father was exaggerating everything. I'm fine… _

_I will be seeing you in about three months I can't waste anymore time. I missed you so much till it hurts just to think about you. I love you so much…_

_I'm sorry….. _

_Please forgive me, _

_Uryuu_

* * *

_I'll be home… I'll be home soon!!  
I wrote this right after the graduation ceremony finished. I can't believe it's been five years since we're apart… I'll be seeing you soon… I can't wait. _

_I'll race this letter home. _

_Wait… If you're reading it that mean it beats me… Or… Am I by your side trying to rip the letter? I bet I will do that. _

_Ryuke __My father offer me a position in his hospital. Should I take it? Or Should I move to another town and open a small clinic like Kurosaki's father have? _

_No, I won't leave you … Not in a million years… I want you to come with me… We can move in a small apartment, or a small house… Together… Just you and me… _

_Gosh!! It hurt just to think of it… I really can't wait to see you Orihime… _

_I gotta go. I'm going to buy an airplane ticket… I'll see you soon…. _

_Millions kisses, _

_Uryuu_

_PS: I enclose my graduation photo… Looking pretty silly isn't it? _

* * *

The girl took the picture of a man in his graduation robe. He was showing his graduation certificate, written 'Highest Score' on it… He was smiling. A drop of tears falls on his face. Orihime wipe the liquid from the picture, but she can't stop the others to fall on her cheeks.

She remembered that day, 3 months ago. She was getting ready to go to the airport to see Uryuu. As she dressed up, she heard the news on TV. "… A plane, flying from England to Japan, exploded in mid air in 20,000 feet height and plunges to the ocean. We're still waiting for more detail information…" Orihime dropped her sweater and turn up the TV volume. The anchor then read the plane's airline name and its flight number. It's the number she had memorized for the last three days.

"… I repeat, flight number AXT 288 has explodes in the air…"

Orihime poured her hand bag, looking for a note she wrote on Uryuu's flight number. AXT 288… AXT 288… AXT 288… "….This just in, the search and rescue team said that there are no chance of survivors in the incident. The plane was blow up to smithereens, nothing left to salvage. The team, however are still looking for survivors and the plane's black box,"

"Inoue!!" She heard Tatsuki's voice from the door. She's knocking in panic. "Inoue!!" Thud thud thud thud… Orihime walk slowly to the door. And open the lock. "Tat-su-ki-chan?" she said as she saw her best friend. Her knee became wobbly; Tatsuki catches her before she fell on the floor. "Uryuu's plane…" She can't finish her sentence. "Listen, listen… We're going to the airport, okay… He might be missed the plane or something…" Tatsuki said. She turns off the TV and taking Orihime to the car.

At the airport, worried faces were all over the place. People yells in frustration, waiting on the news for their family members that on the plane. Orihime saw Ishida Ryuken was sitting in one of the bench. He still look cold, measuring on how many cigarette butts on his foot, she knows how worry he really was.

Kurosaki Isshin then come with his son, Ichigo. Isshin tried to talk to Ryuken, while Ichigo was talking with Sado. Tatsuki hold Orihime and took her to the group. She sat beside Ryuken. She and Uryuu used to talk about on what would she to Ryuken if they meet… It always turns up to be a joke between them. But now there's nothing to laugh about.

"Someone's giving out the plane's manifest…" Ichigo said as he darts off to the crowd.

A minute later, he comes back, carrying a piece of paper. Orihime couldn't look at his expression; she was too scared to found out… Sounds of wailings were all over the place from the people who found out that their relative was on the ill-fated plane. "Ishida, do you want to read it?" Isshin asked. The silver hair shakes his head. "Reading the manifest wouldn't change the fact…" He said.

Orihime screens the name on the list, wishing that she won't be able to find Uryuu's name. But… '32A. Uryuu Ishida', quickly catches her eyes. 32A Uryuu Ishida… Uryuu Ishida…

The letter arrives the day after Uryuu's symbolic funeral. For two weeks she refused to go out from her apartment. Her students sent her so many flowers and cards. Her friends come to make sure she's alright. On the third week, she started to put away everything that reminds her of him. But today, she can't help it anymore. She missed him so much…

* * *

Thanks for reading...


End file.
